


This War We Haven't Fought

by simply_aly



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Grounders, Drabble Collection, F/M, because basically everyone's a grounder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke, a young healer from the Ice Nation, has been chosen as the next Commander. She travels to Polis, away from the only home she's ever known, to take control of the 12 clans.</p>
<p>Bellamy, a Trikru warrior has been elected as her guard. His people want him to watch her, for they don't trust any of the Ice Nation people after what happened in the last war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This War We Haven't Fought

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started as just being for [a photoset for Tumblr ](http://fuckyeahbellarke.tumblr.com/post/128237511833/bellarke-grounder-au-its-an-honor-she-was-told), but I kinda like the little Grounder!AU world building in my head, so I think I'm gonna explore it.
> 
> This is an interconnected drabble series that will probably be told in a mostly sequential fashion, but may skip around from past to present in some chapters. I will come up with some chronology, though, I promise.

It’s an honor, she was told, to be chosen as Commander, but Clarke of the Ice Nation knows better. She sees the mistrust in the Trikru’s eyes and hears the way ‘Azgeda’ is spat, almost as if a curse. The other clans are fearful as well, but the Trikru are nearly hostile.

The cruelty of the feared Ice Queen has not been forgotten here. Clarke doesn’t think it will help her cause to say she is just as feared amongst the Azgeda as well.

“Do they really all fear that I’ll be like  _her_?” she whispers to her guard one day.

Bellamy shrugs and doesn’t speak for a long moment. He’s not much of a talker, Clarke’s noticed. Her people had initially protested her being given a Trikru guard while in Polis, but Clarke agreed with the request.  _Peace needs to start somewhere,_ she’d told them,  _and that is my duty now_.

“They fear that you could be,” he finally answers. “But I know you’re not.”

Clarke looks at him curiously now. She’s only been in Polis for a week. “How are you so sure?” she asks. She tries to sound lofty and commanding, but from the flicker of amusement in his eyes, she doesn’t think she’s quite pulled it off.

“You’re kind,” he answers with a shrug. “They will all begin to realize it soon enough.”

He doesn’t say anything more, and Clarke is too shocked to ask anything either, but she can’t help the smile that plays at her lips when his eyes meet hers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is primarialy going to be a Bellarke-centric story, but other characters/ships may receive a chapter if I have an idea or something.


End file.
